poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo?
'The Irelanders' Adventures of What's New Scooby-Doo? '''is the 20th YIFM/Scooby-Doo! crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Movie in the near future. Plot The show follows the original mystery-solving formula of the series, but done in a more real manner compared to the previous shows, with the classic gang encountering monsters who invariably turn out to be people in disguise. Most of the stories make an attempt to modernize the Scooby universe by introducing plots spotlighting modern trends and technology, such as the Internet. The characters remain mostly the same as always, with a few cosmetic changes (most notably, Fred no longer wears his famous ascot in this series), and a few minor personality changes (most notably Fred being less intelligent than he was in the franchise prior to the late 1980s.) With Don Messick's retirement in 1996 (he died the following year), Frank Welker, the voice of Fred, took over as Scooby's voice. Casey Kasem returned as Shaggy, Grey DeLisle took over Daphne's role, having previously assumed the role in 2001 for ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, while former Facts of Life actress, Mindy Cohn, took over Velma's. The new show follows the same format as Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, updated somewhat for the 21st century, but with new-age music genres and unique newly-recorded Foley effects to replace the classic Hanna-Barbera sound effects. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the studio famous for bringing Looney Tunes to life, which had by this time absorbed Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. (It should be noted, however, that the copyright notice at the end of each episode credits "Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc." as the author). Episodes # There's No Creature Like Snow Creature # 3-D Struction # Space Ape at the Cape # Big Scare in the Big Easy # It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine # Riva Ras Regas # Roller Ghoster Ride # Safari, So Goodi! # She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore # A Scooby-Doo! Christmas # Toy Scary Boo # Lights! Camera! Mayhem! # Pompeii and Circumstance # The Unnatural # Big Appetite in Little Tokyo # Mummy Scares Best # The Fast and the Wormious # High-Tech House of Horrors # The Vampire Strikes Back # A Scooby-Doo Halloween # Homeward Hound # The San Franpsycho # Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman # Recipe for Disaster # Large Dragon at Large # Uncle Scooby and Antarctica # New Mexico, Old Monster # It's All Greek to Scooby # Fright House of a Lighthouse # Go West, Young Scooby # A Scooby-Doo Valentine # Wrestle Maniacs # Ready to Scare # Farmed & Dangerous # Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend # A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown # Camp Comeoniwannascareya # Block-Long Hong Kong Terror # Gentlemen, Start Your Monsters! # Gold Paw # Reef Grief! # E-Scream Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Luigi Bellini, Fu Fu, Maisie Lockwood and The Foot Empire will guest star in this series. * The Foot Empire will work with various villains in this series. Transcript # There's No Creature Like Snow Creature (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # 3-D Struction (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Space Ape at the Cape (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Big Scare in the Big Easy (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Riva Ras Regas (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Roller Ghoster Ride (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Safari, So Goodi! (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # She Sees Sea Monsters by the Sea Shore (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # A Scooby-Doo! Christmas (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Toy Scary Boo (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Lights! Camera! Mayhem! (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Pompeii and Circumstance (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # The Unnatural (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Big Appetite in Little Tokyo (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Mummy Scares Best (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # The Fast and the Wormious (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # High-Tech House of Horrors (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # The Vampire Strikes Back (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # A Scooby-Doo Halloween (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Homeward Hound (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # The San Franpsycho (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Recipe for Disaster (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Large Dragon at Large (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Uncle Scooby and Antarctica (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # New Mexico, Old Monster (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # It's All Greek to Scooby (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Fright House of a Lighthouse (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Go West, Young Scooby (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # A Scooby-Doo Valentine (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Wrestle Maniacs (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Ready to Scare (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Farmed & Dangerous (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Camp Comeoniwannascareya (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Block-Long Hong Kong Terror (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Gentlemen, Start Your Monsters! (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Gold Paw (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # Reef Grief! (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript # E-Scream (TIAOWNSD)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series